


Dream By The Fire

by Exaggerated_Specificity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Austin - Freeform, Christmas, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Husbands, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Married Sex, Rimming, Schmoop, Sex in Front of the Fire, bottom!Jensen, non-au, not mpreg, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen are getting ready to spend their first Christmas in Austin together and get a little sentimental and steamy in front of the fire.</p><p>I've been on hiatus since the end of the summer and I wanted my first fic back to be for my sweet girl, Michelle.  Without her I am not even sure if I would have tried to write again.  She inspires me infinitely and I hope she enjoys this indulgent little slice of non-AU J2.  Love you, angel.  My Unicorn.  My Magic. </p><p>This hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for tense issues and mistakes that this likely contains.  I'm a bit rusty!  Thanks for reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream By The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts).



> I listened to [Angel by Jack Johnson](http://open.spotify.com/track/5mb6YQWIVJ44alLjCZmGTT) about a million times while I was writing this. 
> 
>  
> 
> _I've got an angel_   
>  _She doesn't wear any wings  
>  _She wears a heart that can melt my own  
>  _She wears a smile that can make me wanna sing  
>  _She gives me presents  
>  _With her presence alone  
>  _She gives me everything I could wish for  
>  _She gives me kisses on the lips just for coming home_______
> 
>  
> 
> _She could make angels  
>  _I've seen it with my own eyes  
>  _You gotta be careful when you've got good love  
>  _Cause the angels will just keep on multiplying____
> 
> ___ _
> 
> ____But you're so busy changing the world  
>  _Just one smile can change all of mine  
>  _We share the same soul  
>  _Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
>  _We Share the same soul  
>  _Oh oh oh oh oh ohhh  
>  **We Share the same soul**______ _ _ _

The shooting schedule leading up to the Christmas and New Year’s break had been a mess. Severe snow storms meant long delays on their outdoor scenes and a nasty strain of flu had made its rounds through cast and crew leaving them shorthanded and even further behind schedule. By the time the episode was finally ready to wrap the Friday before Christmas, both Jared and Jensen were in serious need of a break. 

Jared still needed to take care of his coverage on a few scenes so Jensen took an earlier flight down to Austin. He used the extra time to pick up some basic groceries, grab a bottle of Jared’s favorite vintage, and get a fire started in the living room that was finally starting to feel like home. The girls and kids would be arriving over the weekend to begin a week’s worth of holiday celebrations filled with food, gifts, and extended family. It also meant Friday was the one night Jared and Jensen would have alone to relax. 

After he had Jared’s wine decanted on the end table to breathe, Jensen took a long, hot shower and slipped into a pair of threadbare sleep pants and a clingy-soft long sleeve tee. He padded back downstairs barefoot, poured two fingers of Jonnie Walker Blue into a highball glass, and pressed play on the folksy Christmas music mix he’d put together on the plane. As the soft music began filling the warm, fire-lit room, Jensen sat down on the couch, casually looking through the stack of Christmas cards that had been collecting unopened on the table in the foyer. He picked through the stack, putting ones with the yellow forwarding labels to the side while he fished out those from friends close enough to have the new Austin address. 

His phone chimed just as he slid the letter opener under the flap of the red envelope holding a card from his old friend Christian. He peeked over at the screen where his phone rested on the arm of the plush white couch and read Jared’s text. “Landed. See you in 45. Love you. X.”

Jensen sipped at the smoky-smooth amber in his glass and opened a few more cards, smiling as he felt himself filling with the gentle weight of holiday nostalgia, his heart swelling full and content as his belly warmed with whiskey. He went to the kitchen to toss the envelops into the recycling bin and put the ones left unopened back on top of the stack of mail he’d deposited on the kitchen counter earlier. 

He added a few more logs onto the fire and then stood up the opened cards along the middle of the coffee table. He sank back into the couch with his mostly empty glass resting on his knee. He smiled at the warm, happy faces of his friends from the assortment glossy photo cards leaning against the more traditional ones bearing landscapes and wildlife. 

There was one of Jason and his stunning wife sitting in bright green sweaters in front of a white background, their little girl sandwiched between them in a red velvet dress, holding their infant son in her lap. A sweet black and white shot of The Cohen’s, Matt hugging Mandy from behind with his hands spread lovingly across her swollen belly. Rob and Mollie Benedict sat between their two rug rats on their couch dressed in coordinating shades of blue. A rich, jewel toned shot of Julie McNiven and her husband Michael, side by side in front of a gorgeous oak bookshelf, his right hand draped in a subtle, protective way over her huge, round stomach. Jensen was pretty sure she’d had the baby by now. He really needed to give her a call to say congratulations. He looked toward his phone at the thought but was too comfortable to bother reaching for it. It could wait until tomorrow.

Jensen didn’t realize he’d nodded off until he felt Jared’s long fingers on his, tugging the drained whiskey glass out of his sleep-slack fingers. Despite falling asleep he had somehow managed not to drop it. He grinned and blinked the sleep out of his eyes as Jared leaned down and kissed him on the forehead softly, his hair fanning out and tickling the side of Jensen’s face.

“Traffic?” Jensen asked, voice rough with sleep. 

“Naw, sleepy head. I got home way faster than I expected, actually. Didn’t you get any rest on your flight?” Instead of standing back up, Jared stayed close, his beautiful blue-gold eyes a little bloodshot but otherwise bright and happy as they flickered over Jensen’s face in the low light. 

“Not enough apparently. Guess I was more tired than I thought. Uh, I put some delivery menus out on the counter in the kitchen if you want to order some dinner.”

Jared stood and looked around the room with a pleased grin on his face. It seemed like he had honed in on Jensen when he got home and hadn’t allowed himself time to notice the cozy fire or the Merlot breathing on the table. He took a deep breath and let out a contented sigh as he toed off his shoes, chucked his white beanie and backpack on the chair, and tugged off his grey pullover fleece.

“You want another drink?” Jared asked as he picked up Jensen’s glass, leaning in for another kiss. Jared’s mouth sealed against Jensen’s before he was able to answer so he just nodded gently, opening to the kiss, his whiskey-bitter tongue sliding over the crease of Jared’s gently parted lips. Jared was up and away before Jensen could deepen the kiss any further. He smiled to himself at the fact Jared still made his stomach flutter, despite the span of years they’d shared. His eyes followed Jared’s skinny hips as he went into the kitchen where Jensen had left the bottle of Jonnie Walker.

Jensen yawned and stretched, pulling his bare feet up onto the couch and snuggling back into the cushions. He moved his phone to the coffee table as Jared returned with Jensen’s whiskey and a glass for his wine. Jensen took the glass and sipped at it while he watched Jared pour his wine, swirling the blackberry colored liquid in his glass. 

Jared noticed cards Jensen had lined up on the table when he returned with his drink. “Oh wow, those are great! Awww, look at those sweet kids.” Jared tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned in for a closer look, taking a long sip before sitting his glass down on the table. He sat down at the other end of the couch, resting his back against the pillowy arm rest, reaching out to tug at the sleeve of Jensen’s shirt. 

“Commere’ you.” Jared stretched his mile-long, jean-clad leg out along the crease between the seat and back cushions and pulled Jensen toward him, tugging until Jensen got the idea and put down his glass. He scooted over, sliding between Jared’s thighs and letting Jared pull his back flush against his chest. Jensen nestled back against Jared’s torso and rested his head against Jared’s sternum. A contented sigh slid unintentionally from between Jensen’s lips and he felt Jared smile as he pressed his nose and lips into Jensen’s poofy, shower-soft hair. Jared’s long arms wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders and their fingers laced together as Jared pulled him in for a long, soothing squeeze. 

“This is so perfect, babe. Thanks. I missed you.” Jared whispered as he rested his head back against the arm rest.

Jensen chuckled deep and low in his chest as he snuggled closer to Jared. “I was with you, like, 4 hours ago, you big sap.” 

“What?” Jared huffed softly, “It’s our first Christmas in Austin _together_. I’m just feeling extra sentimental, okay? Gimme a break.”

“Shhh, Jay, I wasn’t making fun. You know how much I like when you get all sweet and nostalgic. Besides, I’ve been sittin’ here waiting for you all misty eyed over all these new babies.” Jensen confessed, tipping his chin toward the photos of their pregnant pals. 

Jared pressed his face into Jensen’s hair again, humming a low agreement that morphed into a subtle growl as he managed to pull their bodies even closer. The button of Jared’s jeans was digging into the soft skin of Jensen’s lower back where his charcoal grey sleep shirt had ridden up. He could feel Jared start to harden beneath him as he twisted his pelvis arching and stretching his legs out to get more comfortable. Jared’s arms loosened around him and his big, soft hands stroked reverently over Jensen’s upper thighs, hip bones, and belly.

“Misty eyed, huh? You want another one already, Jen?” Jared didn’t try to hide the undertones of lust in his voice. 

Jensen let his eyes slip closed, relishing the feel of Jared beneath him, considering the question as his husbands fingers dipped under the waistband of his thin flannel pants. As the fingers of Jared’s right hand meandered lazily through the fine hairs below Jensen’s belly button, his left trailed up Jensen’s side, ghosting over his stiffening nipple, and stroking sweetly across his clavicle and neck.

Jared let out a low, contented sigh. "Love you here with me like this… My gorgeous, barefoot wife thinking about babies at Christmas time…"

Jensen felt his cheeks flush red at Jared’s words and he gave him a playful jab in the ribs, pulling a bright, sunny laugh from Jared. 

"Don’t get mad, let me play.” Jared cooed as his hand slid deeper beneath Jensen’s waistband, huge hand cupping over his cock and balls, “You know I love _this_ but it doesn't mean it's not hot as fuck to think about knocking you up."

The words made Jensen’s back arch and his hips tilt, pressing his thickening dick against Jared’s smooth palm just in time to feel it pull away. Jared’s hand slid back up over Jensen’s abdomen, sweeping lovingly over his stomach as his left hand snuck up under Jensen’s shirt to pluck at his hard, pink nipple.

Jared tipped his face down, lips dragging over the curve of Jensen’s ear to whisper hot and filthy, "You like that, huh, babe? Like it when I talk about filling you up with my babies? Imagining me sucking your pretty titties ‘til they leak."

“Jared, Christ…” Jensen groaned, arching even further into Jared’s touch. He could feel that fox-like grin spread across Jared’s face before Jared nipped at his earlobe and pressed his own erection into the small of Jensen’s back. 

“Gonna let me breed that pretty ass right here in the living room?” Jared growled, “Fuck, I need it so bad. Been thinking about being inside you all damn day.” 

“God, yes,” Jensen groaned as he twisted himself in Jared’s arms, hands slipping up under Jared’s thin, white t-shirt, mouth finding the beads of sweat already forming on Jared’s neck. Jared tilted his head back to let Jensen work, groaning sweetly as Jensen’s lips and tongue slid up his long neck, over his Adam’s apple. 

Jared’s hands cupped the sweet swell of Jensen’s ass, pulling him up onto his pelvis, their cocks rubbing together through the layers of fabric. Mouths melded together finally, Jensen’s eager hands found their way to Jared’s fly, flicking the button open and shoving the zipper down with a bit too much desperation.

Jared’s hands had found their way down the back of Jensen’s sleep pants, long fingers trailing down his crack, to press gently over the soft pucker of his hole. Jared pulled away from the kiss, gasping as his fingers probed deeper, tip of his index finger pushing gently inside.

“Fuck, I missed your sweet pussy, baby. Gonna make you feel so good, get you so wet. Make you come on my cock, fuck you deep and fill you up so good…” 

Jensen’s hole fluttered and throbbed at Jared’s promise. 

Still panting from the deep, sultry kiss and the heat of Jared’s words, Jensen gasped as Jared pushed him back and pulled them both up onto their feet. He grabbed the teddy-bear soft, chocolate brown blanket from the back of the couch and tugged Jensen over to the space between the coffee table and the white stone hearth. 

Jensen slid his pants off as he watched Jared spread out the plush blanket on top of the crimson and gold patterned Oriental rug that lay in front of the fire. Jared grabbed Jensen’s wrist and pulled him into a sweet, sloppy, breathless kiss while he finished shucking off his jeans and boxer briefs. 

“Lie down, babe.” He whispered against Jensen’s lips before pulling back, tugging his shirt off, and walking over to his backpack deposited on the chair earlier. Jensen heard Jared unzip the bag and fumble around for the lube as he slid to his knees on the soft blanket, taking off his own shirt. He let out a soft hum as the fire’s warmth glazed over his tan, freckled skin and he sunk his fingers into the silky-soft blanket.

Jared didn’t specify how he wanted him to lie down and, since Jensen’s back was to Jared, he figured he’d give him a view he would appreciate. Jensen bent over and rested on his forearms, back arched, knees spread wide, with his ass on full display.

“Oh, fuck yes,” Jared groaned, crossing the hardwood floor to stand behind Jensen, looking down with lust-filled appreciation. Jensen smirked knowingly and rested his cheek against the fuzzy, warm blanket, looking up at Jared out of the corner of his eye.

Jared’s eyes were transfixed and his tongue swept out over his kiss-swollen bottom lip, his thumb tracing circles over the cap of the small bottle of lube clutched in his right hand. He dropped to his knees slowly, left hand sliding up the outside of Jensen’s thigh up to his ass cheek. His huge hand fit over it perfectly, Jensen pressing back subtly into the caress as Jared’s finger grazed up over the bump of Jensen’s tailbone and down the edge of his ass crack. Jared leaned down as he tugged Jensen’s cheeks apart, his hot breath ghosting over Jensen’s dusky-pink asshole. 

With a quiet gasp, his lips and tongue melded with Jensen’s needy hole, meeting it with a full, open-mouthed kiss, his wet, hot, tongue desperate to be inside. Jensen’s groan caught in his throat as his spine twitched and his eyes rolled back in his head. Jared’s tongue felt like liquid velvet as it swept over his hole, the tip teasing sweetly inside, in promise of what was to come. Jensen felt the hand-warmed bottle of lube fall forgotten against his calf as Jared grabbed his ass with both hands, pulling him open and tipping his hips forward even further to bury his face against Jensen’s exposed crack. 

His tongue swirled, teasing over Jensen’s rim again and again, hungrily. Saliva was beginning to drip down Jensen’s taint as Jared pointed his tongue and slid it inside the softening ring of muscle. The feeling punched a long, loud moan out of Jensen’s diaphragm and his hips bucked back against Jared’s face of their own volition, his body craving deeper, thicker, more.

Jensen’s jaw quivered as he tried to form words, desperate to convey to Jared how thoroughly he was taking him apart. Sweat dripped from Jensen’s temples and he could feel it pooling in the dip of his spine as Jared tongue fucked him like a ravenous beast, like he was trying to get all the way inside Jensen, tongue-first. It was no use, every thought that formed in Jensen’s head evaporated with each subsequent stroke of Jared’s talented tongue. He could feel Jared’s thumbs pressing at the edges of his needy hole, tugging it open wider to expose more quivering, pink muscle for him to suckle.

Jensen’s cock pulsed and dripped, wetting his stomach as it slapped up against his abs with each deep thrust of Jared’s tongue. He was already feeling that blurry, electric tickle at the edge of his consciousness, that tugging tightness that told him his balls were getting ready to unload, whether he liked it or not. He clawed at the blanket, his own sobs ringing in his ears as he tried to get a grip, if only to tell Jared he was close.

“Fuck, Jay, pleaseeeee, need… it, guhhh..!” Jensen’s words were lost in a gasp as Jared sucked on his rim, nipping at the skin just outside of his hole before sealing his hot mouth over the quivering muscle and sucking deep and hard. Jensen’s cock spasmed and his thighs trembled, knees aching as Jared tongue fucked him so deep his jaw was sure to ache in the morning. Jensen’s whole body was on fire with need, he hadn’t begged to be fucked so badly in as long as he could remember.

As if Jared could read his thoughts, which wasn’t much of a stretch, he pulled away, breaths wet and ragged, hands still spreading Jensen’s ass wide. His thumbs gently stroked the swollen, quivering edge of Jensen’s opening and even though Jensen couldn’t see Jared’s face, he could picture the lust-blown pupils and wet, pink mouth that looked down reverently at the mess he’d made of Jensen’s ass.

“Fuck,” Jared’s voice was thick and raw with desire, “you should see this hungry little pussy.” He dipped his fingers in shallowly, making Jensen whine and try to push back but Jared’s grip held him still. Jared chuckled softly at Jensen’s straining hips. “This what you want, babe?” Jared dragged the thick, burning hot, tip of his cock over Jensen’s opening. “Want me to breed your tight little hole?”

Jensen’s mouth was dry and his throat already burned from moaning and sobbing but he managed to nod his head and choke out a few syllables, “fucking God, _please_ , Jay. Knock me up –”  
Jensen’s words were cut off with a gasp as Jared thumbed the fat, pre-come slicked head of his dick inside. He was distantly aware of the click of the lube cap and the motion of Jared rubbing slick all over his thick, veiny shaft. Jared released his grip on Jensen’s hip and stroked his hands down Jensen’s sides. 

“Got such a wet little pussy for me, Jen. I’m just gonna put it there. Show me what your sweet pussy needs…” Jared’s nails skimmed down the back of Jensen’s thighs, sending goosebumps racing over his body. Jensen gasped for air and pushed up on his forearms as best he could on the sweat-damp blanket. He wanted Jared to fuck him deep but he was clearly going to make Jensen work for it tonight.

It was Jared’s turn to have a groan punched out of his lungs as Jensen managed to shift his hips back an inch or so, his hole blooming like a flower around Jared’s cock, pulsing around it like a hot, tight mouth.  
“Fuck, yes. Suck me in, babe,” Jared groaned.

Jared’s pleasure urged Jensen on and he shoved back, too hard and fast for as little prep as he’d received. Jared may have tongue fucked him half way to oblivion but his inner muscles were still tight and Jared was hung like a fucking mule. Jensen groaned as he pushed past the burn, his prostate pumping more slick out of the tip of his dick. 

Jared’s quivering hands found Jensen’s hips as he rocked back, letting Jensen control the movements as he adjusted to Jared’s girth. Jensen could feel Jared’s restraint teetering on the edge of collapse while his ass convulsed around Jared’s dick. 

“Do it, Jay. Fuck me, fill me up.” Jensen begged, knees ready to give out.

Jared’s fingers twitched hesitantly for a moment before they locked around Jensen’s hips. He tipped forward and slid home, moaning obscenely as he did. Jensen gasped as his body parted around Jared’s dick. His eyes watered from the burn and the bliss combining inside him as he was both filled by and surrounded by Jared. He collapsed onto his chest and Jared’s hand fanned out between his sweat-slicked shoulder blades, pressing Jensen down as Jared’s hips picked up a rhythm of deep, slow thrusts. 

“God, so fucking deep,” Jensen gasped hoarsely, tongue jutting out to wet his lips just to be dried out again by the air punched out with every gouging slide of Jared’s cock. He felt split open, owned, so completely Jared’s that he couldn’t tell where his husband’s body ended and his own began.

Jared folded down around Jensen, grinding deep as his hot breath and stubbled chin grazed over Jensen’s straining shoulders. He kissed a sloppy path up the curve of Jensen’s neck, slowing his hips to a dreamy, lingering sway, the tip of his dick tracing a smooth, targeted path over Jensen’s prostate. Jensen was reduced to an incoherent, whimpering shudder as Jared worked his magic. He knew all of Jensen’s tells and kept him locked in his protective embrace at the edge of orgasm with ease. 

“Love you so much,” Jared cooed, voice sincere and deep at the back of Jensen’s ear before he pushed up off of Jensen’s back. Jensen was so delirious with pleasure he barely felt as Jared scooped him up and flipped him over, crawling up between Jensen’s legs to kiss his panting mouth. Jared didn’t linger, moving his mouth down Jensen’s sweat-slicked chest, tongue swirling his over Jensen’s rock-hard nipples, lavishing attention on them one at a time. 

Jensen arched into Jared’s mouth, liquid fire rushing from the tip of his pink buds to the base of his dick, making him leak and twitch, his orgasm so close Jensen could only ride the waves as Jared played him like a well-loved instrument.

“So sensitive, not gonna last, are you, babe?” Jared asked, lips pursed around Jensen’s right nipple, fingers plucking at his left. Jared wasn’t expecting an answer, thumbing over both kiss-swollen nipples before sucking and biting a line down Jensen’s stomach and spreading his thighs wide. Jared’s huge hands ran down the damp, downy-haired backs of Jensen’s thighs before sweeping back up and expertly circling the base of his cock and squeezing his balls.

Jensen’s throat was raw as it released a long, low, appreciative moan at the feeling of Jared’s mouth enveloping his straining erection. Jared wasn’t teasing anymore. He sucked Jensen deep and tugged at his shaft with his hand, twisting his wrist and flicking his tongue over Jensen’s slit with practiced skill. Jensen clawed at the blanket beneath him and felt his spine involuntarily spasm as Jared worked his cock. He came so hard that it felt like his eyes were rolling back into his head. Jared worked him through it, tongue, lips, and throat nursing Jensen’s cock gently through the aftershocks, big hands soothing his tense thighs and abdomen as he finally floated softly back to Earth, settling into his own body again.

Jared was quiet and smooth as he crawled up Jensen’s slack body and slid back into his fucked open hole. Jensen was an over-sensitive, blissed-out mess as Jared fucked him slow and sweet. He pushed Jensen’s hands up over his head and entwined their fingers, pressing soft, spit-slick kisses into his mouth. 

“I love you so _fucking_ much, Jen,” Jared choked out as his hips stuttered and he sunk in deep. Jensen closed his eyes and relished the feel of Jared’s body tensing over him, sweaty and hot, flooding his insides, thick cock pulsing again and again in synch with Jensen’s heart beat.

He loved the feel of Jared’s weight on him, the feel of the man he loves buried deep inside him, the quiet thrum of guitar in the background, and the flicker and crackle of the fire filling the room with golden light. They laid there sated, rolling to their sides once Jared softened and slipped free, hands still clasped together as their breathing returned to normal.

Jensen got up first, Jared groaning his dissent and trying to tug him back down onto their nest on the floor. “Let’s go to up to bed, babe. I wanna get up early and go to the tree lot and you’re going to have to help me sort through the boxes of decorations we left stacked out in the garage.” Jensen raked his hand through his hair and stifled a yawn.

Jared just smiled back like a Cheshire cat, his teeth tugging at the inside of his sex-swollen mouth, eyes big and full of love. 

“Are you smiling because the neighbors across the lake probably heard that or…?” Jensen sassed, bumping Jared’s forearm with his calf.

“You’re nesting,” Jared said softly, “And I love it.” 

Jared wrapped his hand around Jensen’s wrist and pulled him down onto his knees and into a quick, lazy kiss. “And of course I’ll help you make the house all festive for the babies. Just like we always talked about.” He rubbed the tip of his nose softly over Jensen’s and tipped their foreheads together. “Merry Christmas, babe.”


End file.
